


Broken Hearts

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bitty!Eggsy, Emotional Whump, Scenes from a WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Grief |Mourning Loved One| Survivor’s Guilt
Relationships: Lee Unwin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Broken Hearts

He’d heard her crying for hours, ever since that man had shown up and told her that Daddy was dead. He wanted to help her but… how do you make it better when it’s that Daddy’s dead? He was still holding the snow globe he’d been playing with when the man gave him the medal. He didn’t think asking the man how to fix Mummy would work, so the medal was sitting on his chest of drawers.

He shook the snow globe and watched the snow swirl around in it. It settled slowly and he watched it for a moment. He’d missed Daddy a _lot_ when he was gone, and this was the longest he’d gone without coming home. And now he wasn’t, and it made him miss his Dad all the more. 

He sighed quietly and muttered, “Why’d you have to die?”

“Ain’t exactly like I wanted to, kiddo.”

Eggsy’s head snapped up and toward the voice that sounded… kinda hollow somehow. Or maybe echoy. He frowned a little at what he was seeing. It was his Daddy… but he looked weird. Like kinda see-through weird.

“Are you a ghost…?”

“That’s right.”

“Why ain’t you in Heaven?”

“Well, when you’re dead, there’re these people who bring you around to everywhere that was important to you and the people who were. I was back at my childhood home with my… escort, I guess, and then I was here.”

“Can you make Mummy feel better?”

Lee gave him a soft, sad smile. “No, babe. I dunno why you can even see me; prob’ly cos you’re a kid.”

“I could tell her! You can tell me what to say and everything!”

Lee went over to him and sat on the bed. He put a hand on Eggsy’s knee, and Eggsy could _feel_ it. It was like an icy hand, but it was _there_. “That would just make Mummy sadder. Adults don’t believe in ghosts and shit.”

“She’d think I was lying…” 

“Not lying, exactly. She’d think you were just imagining me.”

“Oooh,” he said and then tipped his head a little. “Am I?”

“No, babe.” Lee watched him with a look Eggsy didn’t understand. “‘s it alright if I go? I can’t just live on this side. You have to let me go.”

Eggsy looked down at the snow globe. In a few moments he was sniffling; a few after that he was sobbing. “Dun wanna.”

“I know, babe, and I know it ain’t gonna be easy. I bet if you go curl up with Mummy that’ll help. You two are gonna have to take care of each other, and if somethin’ happens, you call Harry. He’ll help.” He leaned down and gave Eggsy an icy kiss on his forehead. “Say goodbye, baby.”

Eggsy choked the word out through his sobs and then ran to Mummy. They curled up together and cried over their loss.


End file.
